


Too Many Captains

by Draycevixen



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean, The Sea Hawk
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at the Flashslash com on livejournal to entertain a couple of pirate loving mates. Geoffrey Thorpe, played by Errol Flynn in his prime, was the captain of a pirate ship in the film, The Sea Hawk (1940). I love classic pirate films and it amused me to think of him crossing swords *cough* with Captain Jack Sparrow, from Pirates of the Caribbean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Captains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynardin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reynardin), [The_cornettist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The_cornettist).



"What is it Mr. Pitt, I left strict orders that I wasn't to be disturbed."

"I'm sorry Captain, but one of the men we took on when last in port is proving to be a trial."

"In what way?"

"I'll set him to a task and when I return another man will be doing it. When I spoke to him about it he claimed to have been captain of his own ship and as such used to seeing that things were done rather than doing it himself. Then I set him to maintaining the sails and came back to find him sewing cylinders out of sail cloth. When I asked him why he said he needed somewhere safe to stash his rum and thought he'd sling them under his bunk. I told him if I caught him disobeying orders again, he'd face a lashing."

"Would you really say that such actions warrant the lash, Mr. Pitt?"

"No Captain, but he's such a one as would try the patience of a saint. Just now I caught him sitting bold as brass in the middle of the rum store, drinking and reciting poetry he was."

"Poetry?"

"Well, more like... limericks Captain. Only the Lord knows how he got past the lock. Far as I can tell he's got the makings of a good sailor if we could but fashion him to purpose."

"I think you best bring him in Mr. Pitt."

Pitt went and stuck his head out of the door. "In here, Sparrow, the Captain wishes to see you."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow if you will."

Jack rambled in through the door only to come to an abrupt halt when face to face with Geoffrey Thorpe. He swept his hat off and bowed low, before jamming it back on to his mop of hair.

"Captain Thorpe, so good to see you again, and so unexpected in these waters."

"You're mistaken Sparrow, we have never met before."

Thorpe rose to his feet, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword. Jack tilted his head to study Thorpe for a moment.

"Aren't you afeard Captain that you'll do your... good standing some damage with your sword strapped on at table. It shows a remarkable lack of confidence in your crew."

"I have no interest in what you think about my standing, good or otherwise."

"'S not what you used to say" Jack said quietly.

Thorpe strode around the desk coming to a halt a couple of feet away from Jack.

"What was that you said Sparrow?"

"So we're going to dance."

"What?"

Sparrow didn't like the way the pressure from Thorpe's hand was causing his sword to raise slightly out of the scabbard but Jack took great pleasure in how his own sword was rising too in response. Now if only he'd thought to bring a blade with him. Jack threw up both hands and backed up a step or two.

"Begging your pardon Captain, I meant no offence. I heard about some Spanish ships while last in port." Jack turned to look at Pitt. "Might we be alone to talk about it."

"Please leave us Mr. Pitt and close the door behind you."

"Of course Captain." Pitt looked from Sparrow to Thorpe and back again. "Mind your manners now Sparrow, the Captain is a gentleman."

The moment the door closed Thorpe grabbed Jack by the throat and backed him into the wall, only Jack's hat stopping his head from smacking in to it.

"Not gentle" Jack smirked and dropped one hand to Thorpe's crotch. "but all man."

"I'll have you keelhauled," Thorpe growled between clenched teeth.

"I've never heard it called that before, but you can have me any way you want me."

"Sometimes I wish we'd never met in that galley crew."

"You're lying Geoffrey." Jack tightened his hand.

Thorpe tightened his grip on Jack's neck, wrenching him forward and taking his mouth in a hard kiss.

 

They lay in the middle of the cabin floor staring up at the ceiling.

"When did you get it up there?"

Jack stirred, turning on his side to look down at the equally naked Thorpe.

"Well, if I remember rightly Geoffrey you were the one to get it up there."

Geoffrey pointed upward. "I meant my sword, Jack, stuck point first in the ceiling."

"Seemed like the safest place for it."

Jack fingered the darkening bruises on his neck before running his hand down across similar bruising on his torso. Thorpe traced his hand over the same bruises.

"Well you did reach for the knife on my table."

"Only because your bloody trousers are so tight I thought I was going to have to cut you out of them to get at your cock." Jack ran his hand down to grasp the cock in question that reacted immediately to his touch. "It's cruel and unusual punishment to expect your crew to go about their work while you strut about in those trousers." Jack continued to stroke Thorpe's cock. "What you need are more modest breeches like my own."

Thorpe laughed and rolled Jack on to his back, running a hand to lightly pull at some of the trinkets in Jack's hair and the other hand to smear the kohl line at Jack's right eye.

"Ah yes, to be able to pass unnoticed in a crowd the way that you do." Thorpe lowered his face to it was mere inches away from Jack's. "You talk so much stuff and nonsense and I have better uses for that pretty mouth." Thorpe lowered his head the rest of the way.


End file.
